1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved seedling tray and more particularly to a multi-cell floating seedling tray for hydroponically growing plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many farming operation for crops such as tobacco and vegetables require the necessity for transplanting seedlings each year. The seedlings are normally started from seeds in a controlled environment such as a hot house and upon reaching a desired size, the seedlings are transplanted for field growth.
In many such farming operations, particularly those of large scale, seedling trays are used for seed germination wherein each tray generally comprises a large number of individual cells. The cells are filled with a growth medium and the seeds are then implanted in the growth medium. After the seeds germinate, they grow until they emerge from the growth medium and are allowed to reach a desired size. The seedlings are then removed from the cells in the trays and are transplanted in a field.
To facilitate the germination and growth of plants, water culture or hydroponic growth of plants has been conducted for many years. Hydroponic systems have included the germination of seedlings on floating means such as floating trays. It is known to use seedling trays made of Styrofoam. Such Styrofoam solid material trays are buoyant and float on water but they do not last long since the Styrofoam tends to break off. Accordingly it is necessary to replace the trays after a limited number of uses. Therefore there is a need for a durable and long lasting multi-cell floating seedling tray for hydroponically growing plants.